The present invention relates to improved oxide complex catalysts for use in various oxidation-type reactions such as, for example, the oxidation of propylene or isobutylene to produce acrolein and acrylic acid or methacrolein and methacrylic acid respectively, the ammoxidation of propylene or isobutylene to produce acrylonitrile or methacrylonitrile, respectively, or the oxydehydrogenation of isoamylenes to produce isoprene.
Iron bismuth molybdate oxidation catalysts are well known and many different promoters have been proposed for such systems. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,930, in which alkali metals and optionally cobalt and/or nickel are disclosed as useful. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,453 wherein the Group II elements are proposed.
Although known catalysts exhibit good catalytic properties, it is always beneficial to provide new catalysts having even better catalytic properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new technique for making catalysts of improved catalytic properties.